Moroes
Moroes is an undead rogue boss found in Karazhan. Moroes is accompanied by 4 level 70 elite undead adds; the 4 adds are randomly picked from 6 possibles ones. Background (Lore) In The Last Guardian, Moroes was described as Medivh's castellan, or personal house servant. He was an oddly thin man, ghostly in appearance, who wore horse blinders over his eyes in order to escape the wandering visions that plagued Medivh's tower. He described to Khadgar (who had travelled from Dalaran to serve as Medivh's apprentice) how he had seen a vision of him breaking one of Cook's crystal dishes and - despite trying to avoid doing so - ended up shattering it anyway; he wore the blinders until the day he died. He was killed by Medivh in the final stages of his madness, and is now buried beside his master and Cook outside of Karazhan. Moroes has apparently been resurrected by the new master of Karazhan, and is one of the first bosses encountered by adventurers. He has been revived as an undead and wields two wicked daggers when attacking. He seems to have retained much of his living personality. General Information *Level: Boss *Location: Karazhan *Type: Undead *Health: Around 800,000 to 900,000. Abilities ** Basic Melee: ?? ** Vanish: Vanishes, does not drop aggro. ** Garrote: After reappearing from Vanish, he will immediately garrote someone, dealing 1000 damage every 3 seconds for FIVE MINUTES (100k total damage). This cannot be dispelled, however Dwarf Stone Form and Paladin bubble do remove the effect including Blessing of Protection. After he garrotes, he will immediately return to the highest aggro prior to the vanish. ** Blind: Occasionally blinds the second-highest aggro, causing them to wander. ** Gouge: Gouges the highest aggro, incapacitating them. Moroes will attack the second highest aggro. ** Enrage: At 30% Moroes Enrages. Adds Moroes will have different adds in every instance, much like Chromaggus' breaths. Each add will be based off a class and spec. Strategies The pull should be executed by the main tanks, simply by running to the platform and gathering up Moroes and his adds. As many adds as possible should be crowd controlled. This can be accomplished by use of priests' shackle and hunters' freezing traps. The remaining uncontrolled adds should be tanked and killed. If you have the Holy Priest, she should be killed first. If you have either of the warriors, they should be shackled and kept shackled, as they are extremely difficult to kill. Two tanks will be on Moroes. One tank should be building aggro on both Moroes and the uncontrolled add(s). The adds need to be killed quickly, after which the raid can concentrate on Moroes. The off-tank should consistently remain second on the aggro list, because after a gouge Moroes will turn to the person with the second-highest aggro. When the offtank is blinded, the main tank should turn his back to Moroes to avoid being gouged. If this happens, Moroes is likely to run off into the healers. Crowd control is extremely important during this fight. The incapacitated adds must not run free for long, as many of them can easily one shot cloth-wearers or heal Moroes. It is recommended shackle be applied every 5 seconds or so. If an add does break loose, a tank should taunt it; however he should not attack since the crowd control will ideally be reapplied soon. Note that the Paladin adds, and possibly the Priest adds as well, can cleanse Shackle from the other adds. Things like shadow fiend and hunters' pets should not be used during the encounter, as they risk breaking the crowd control. DPS Moroes steadily, and be sure to heal through the garrotes. Losing even one person on this fight can be devastating. After Moroes dies, his adds will remain and will need to be killed. NOTE: The encounter can be reset by exiting the room in which you fight Moroes. NOTE: Immune to Charge NOTE: Garrote can be "purged" using Blessing of Protection by a paladin on other players, and with Divine Shield for the paladin him/herself. Having it skilled down to 3 minutes CD it is possible to use this multiple times in one encounter. Tanks should NOT be purged, since they are mainhealtarget anyway. Loot Movies *http://www.lrguild.org/forum/viewtopic.php?id=3129 External Links Category:Independent Undead Category:Bosses Category:Lore Characters Category:Instance:Karazhan *Loot Table : gsDKP.Com (12 Items - Complete)